And Away We Don't Go
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: What's Jimmy's mother doing at Bullworth Academy? Takes place a year after the video game.


"And Away We Don't Go"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Bully_ is copyright © Rockstar and all others associated with legal rights.

* * *

"_Jimmy Hopkins! Report to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office immediately!"_

A chorus of "Oooooh!" rolled throughout Jimmy Hopkin's math class. Jimmy grumbled to himself and he wondered what the hell did he _supposedly _do this time?

Ms. Hattrick, Mr. Hattrick's twenty-something year old daughter, met Jimmy's eyes and nodded with recognition. She took teaching much more seriously than her father did and was a no-nonsense young woman. She was strict but also fair with her students. Jimmy had doubts about her when she'd first arrived because he wondered how much like her father she was. However, after a few rounds with her, he realized that she was sincere about teaching her students the importance of education. Even at a school like Bullworth Academy, there were a few students so dedicated to actually learning. She managed to capture Jimmy's trust and attention, and even helped him earn and maintain decent grades. More importantly, she wasn't a no-good cheat like her father (whom she shared a passionate dislike for).

As Jimmy made his way towards the door, his feet tripped over something and he nearly went face first into the door knob. Though he managed to catch himself, he quickly spun around and saw Gary Smith sitting right there, front row, just inches away from the door with his foot sticking out.

"Ooops, my bad," he apologized without no hint on emotion in his voice or facial expression as he pulled his foot back under his desk.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He loathed the fact that he was actually in the same class as that sociopathic freak and asked to have either himself or Gary transferred into another math class. But at the time, there were waves of new students entering Bullworth and overcrowding of classrooms became an issue. So both were forced to stay in the same classroom and once Ms. Hattrick was informed of their history together (and was also given in-depth background of Gary's behavior), she decided it was best to keep them seated as far away apart as possible.

"Move it along, Hopkins," Ms. Hattrick said as she sensed the two boys' hostility. "Don't keep Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting. All right, Mr. Smith, why don't you solve the next equation on the black board?"

Jimmy was more than glad to leave the room. He threw open the door and marched down the quiet hallways. The prefects were performing their usual rounds about the floors and a few of them locked eyes with Jimmy. Never the less, the young man made it to the office with no further conflict.

Miss Danvers saw Jimmy and she pointed to the principal's office with a sharp, red fingernail.

"Go on," she snapped, "because I have other students to deal with. Why there had to be so many new students here I'll never know—are you still here? Be on your way!"

"Okay, okay," Jimmy said, "geez...!"

He walked around the desk and walked through the double doors that led further into the offices. He quickly found his way to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office (he'd only been there on multiple accounts his first year at Bullworth) and much to his surprise, he discovered not only the principal sitting at his desk, but his own mother seated across from him.

"M-Mom?!" Jimmy exclaimed as he closed the door behind him. "What're you doing here?"

"James," Dr. Crabblesnitch greeted as he rose from his desk. "I've been speaking to your mother and she has a proposition for you. I believe it's up to you on what you'd like to do so I will leave you two alone."

"Huh? Oh, okay, whatever."

Jimmy walked over to his mom as the principal slipped out of his office. When the door clicked shut, Mrs. Hopkins rose from her seat and offered it to Jimmy.

"I need to talk to you," she insisted, "and I need a decision soon because the plane's gonna leave with or without me."

"What? Plane?" Jimmy frowned as he sat down in his mother's seat. Suddenly he realized that she was lacking someone at her side. "Hey, where's the old geezer you married? I mean, wasn't he the reason that you dumped me at this school?"

"Be quiet!" she hissed as she leaned back against Dr. Crabblesnitch's desk. "If you must know, I divorced him."

"Big surprise," Jimmy mumbled as he looked away. "What's the reason this time? He couldn't get it up for you?"

"Jimmy! Goddammit, how many times have I told you not to talk like that around me?"

The older woman pushed away from the desk and walked over to the fireplace where a nice little fire had been put together. She turned her back to the flames and stared at her son a serious expression upon her face.

"I'm going to Europe to take some time to reflect on my life," she announced. "I want you to come with me."

"WHAT?" Jimmy couldn't believe his ears. His mother was actually going to involve _him _into her life? But Europe?!

"Yeah, I figured... With all the money I've collected over the years, I figure I should spend it wisely. So I decided that traveling through Europe will give me a better sense of who I am and what I need in my life."

Jimmy groaned inward. He'd only heard her sing this same song dozens of times throughout his life. She was never sure of what she wanted, maybe that's why she practically married every guy she dated. She wouldn't even know them for a year before she wanted to become a bride. She'd always leave Jimmy home alone and he'd always get into trouble at school. The only times she bothered paying him any attention was when she'd get the call from the principal or the police about his current, troublesome situation.

"Why the hell do you wanna go to Europe for?" Jimmy asked as he sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. "There are lots of countries in Europe—England, Germany, Scotland, Spain—what're you gonna do there?"

Mrs. Hopkins looked around the room as if she were searching for the answers. Finally, she threw her hands up in the air and answered, "I don't know! I just want to go to Europe and see the sights, is that a crime?"

"No, but you're telling me you're going to blow how many thousands of dollars to go to a bunch of foreign countries just because...?"

"Jimmy, I want you to come with me!"

The boy sat straight up in his seat as the words echoed in his mind. She actually wanted him to be with her? Mother and son? Together? In another continent?

"Come again?" Jimmy asked as he used his pinky to clean out his ear, emphasizing the fact that he couldn't believe what she'd just said. "Me and you?"

"Yeah, Jimmy!" She sounded so genuine that the notion was simply foreign to her son. "What's the matter with that?"

"Nothing, except that I'm not some old fifty-year old geezer you can marry. Normally I don't do this stuff with you."

"Well, maybe I can find a nice, handsome, rich foreign man during our travels! You can have first pick at a man for your step-father."

"Ugh, no thanks." Jimmy mentally puked at the thought of doing any sort of matchmaking for his mother. Thinking about his mother doing _anything _behind closed doors made him want to beat his head in with a sledgehammer.

"C'mon, Jimmy, I have two plane tickets here and one of them's got your name on it!"

"Mom... No, I don't wanna..."

"What do you mean you don't wanna? It's Europe, for Christ's sake! EUROPE! How many people do you know can say they've spent an entire year in Europe visiting all the different cities and meeting all different kinds of people?"

"Mom, c'mon, why now? I just started the new school year."

"Wait, wait, wait." Mrs. Hopkins walked away from the fireplace, looped around the desk, and stood in front of her son. Bending down, she placed a hand over his forehead. "Hmm, no temperature. But did I hear right? You sounded like you actually like staying at Bullworth Academy."

"Yeah, so what?" Jimmy asked as he pushed his mother's hand away and stood from the chair. He walked across the room where there was a single chair propped against the wall, and he plopped down onto it. Meanwhile, Mrs. Hopkins fumed in her spot.

"If you don't stop acting like this, I'll send you to live with your Uncle Tommy in Vice City! You know what that man is capable of!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Jimmy said as he rolled his eyes. He remembered his mother telling him years ago about his Uncle Tommy and how he was sent to fifteen years in prison for supposedly murdering eleven people. He was currently living in Vice City in Florida and apparently, he was living the good life. But the only times he'd ever hear about the man was when his mother was upset with him, so he wasn't sure if she was just saying that stuff to try and scare him.

"I am trying very hard to give you a better life!" Mrs. Hopkins insisted as she approached her son and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Dammit, Jimmy, I'm only thinking about you!"

Jimmy's eyes narrowed as he felt his mother's nails dig into his skin. He pulled away from her and clenched his fists at his sides.

"Thinking of me?!" he exclaimed, clearly annoyed at his mother's choice of words. "The only time you ever seemed to care about me is when I get in trouble! I'm just an inconvenience to you and you know it."

"Shut up, shut up! How dare you speak to me like that! I am your mother!"

Mrs. Hopkins scowled as she folded her arms across her chest and paced back and forth in front of Dr. Crabblesnitch's polished oak desk. Jimmy growled as he tipped his chair back against the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked all over the lavished office, trying to find something to look at to ease his infuriation.

_Why did she have to pretend to care now? _Jimmy thought as he lowered the chair onto all fours and leaned forward, his elbows propped on his knees and his eyes staring at the floor. _I was actually getting used to this place. I can't leave... I actually have some friends here. I actually feel needed here. But there's no way Mom would understand it. She doesn't think I'm stable enough to feel like I can fit anywhere. She can barely stay put for five minutes before wanting to go off somewhere._

"Jimmy."

His mother's tone sliced into his thoughts like a hot knife through butter. He slowly sat up so that he was looking up at his mother.

"What?" he asked callously.

Mrs. Hopkins placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head back so that she was looking at the ceiling. For a moment, the only sounds that were made were from the fire that crackled in the fireplace behind the office.

"Um, yeah? Hello?" Jimmy said impatiently. "What is it, Mom?"

Mrs. Hopkins lowered her head and averted her eyes down at her son. "Stand up," she instructed. "Stand up and look at me right now."

Jimmy groaned but he did as he was told. He rose from his seat and stood in front of his mother. He hadn't realized until now that he'd grown a couple of inches since he first arrived at Bullworth. His mother constantly wore heels but he realized that without them, he'd be up to her nose. Sooner or later, he would be taller than her.

"Jimmy, do you really want to stay here so badly?"

He shrugged. "I like it here."

"Anybody giving you trouble?"

"Nah, I keep everyone in order. They listen to me."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at her son's statement. "Huh... And _you're_ not getting into trouble or anything?"

"No, Mom, I'm not." Well, that wasn't exactly true, but Jimmy knew how the school system worked. He was much better at keeping out of trouble than he was last year.

"Well... Okay then..." She clicked her tongue in her mouth and then said to Jimmy, "You can stay. But just until you graduate."

"Um, yeah. Mom, by the time I graduate I _have_ to leave. There aren't any college courses here."

Mrs. Hopkins gave Jimmy a thin smile. "You know something? I think this school has really done you some good."

"Don't say that."

"I _mean _it, Jimmy. You were so wild at those other schools. I look at you here and you seem so much more... mature? I dunno, but aren't you glad you went here? Looks like you've done a lot of good for yourself."

Jimmy shrugged again and scratched the back of his head. "Don't you have to get going pretty soon? You're gonna miss your flight."

"What?" The woman looked at the grandfather clock that was placed in a corner of the room and cursed. "You're right, Jimmy. I do have to get going. Listen, are you absolutely sure you wanna stay here? Last chance."

"Yes, Mom, I want to stay!" Jimmy insisted hastily. "Go on, get going. I'll be okay. Just... Just be careful out there, okay? There's a lot of countries there. Uh... let me know how you're doing with letters or postcards or whatever."

Mrs. Hopkins nodded. She placed her arms around Jimmy's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Jimmy flinched because he wasn't used to his mother actually hugging him. There were plenty of times where she'd slap him across the face or scream at him, but this was the first time in years that she was so affectionate with him.

Pulling away from her only child, Mrs. Hopkins ran her fingers through his hair.

"Nice haircut," she commented as she started to walk away. "I'll call you as soon as I land in Europe... or at least until I find myself a nice fella."

Jimmy shook his head as he said, "Try to enjoy Europe by yourself first before you even go hunting for my next step-father, okay?"

"We'll see. Love ya, Jimmy."

Jimmy just waved. He watched as his mother walked out of Dr. Crabblesnitch's office, her high heels clicking on the polished floor. Jimmy waited a few minutes as he heard her bid farewell to the secretary and then her voice faded completely. The boy lifted his hand and his fingers touched the spot where she'd affectionately touched his hair.

"Crap," he muttered as he lowered his hand to his side once more. "Why the hell did she have to start caring about me now?"

Outside of the office, Petey was standing by the trophy case. Jimmy called out to the smaller boy as he appeared.

"What happened?" Petey asked anxiously as he followed Jimmy down the flight of stairs that led to the main floor. "I heard your name being called on the PA while I was picking up roster sheets from the classrooms... Everything okay?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yup, everything's okay."

"Um, wait, isn't your class upstairs? Don't you have to go back?"

"Nah, I don't wanna go back today. I think I'm gonna head into town for some food... Wanna come with?"

Pete's face brightened but it quickly fell when he looked at the small stack of roster sheets. But a moment later, he smiled once again. "Lemme finish getting the last sheets and I'll follow you. I just have two more classes to go."

"All right, but hurry it up. I'm hungry."

Petey immediately scrambled off to finish his task. Meanwhile, Jimmy wandered to the nearest bathroom. In the back of his mind, Jimmy was secretly glad that he was staying. After all, Jimmy did so much to undo the damage that fell upon the school last year—why should he leave it all behind?

* * *

That night, Jimmy was in his room and lying on his bed, going through the pages of his photo albums. During the summer he took up photography as a hobby. Though he couldn't help but notice one particular picture that was hidden behind black and white photos he'd taken of the freshman cheerleaders. Pulling the picture with his fingertips, he saw that it was one his mother with her ex-husband—the one who'd driven him to Bullworth.

"Rotten bastard," Jimmy muttered as he tore the picture in half, discarding the man's piece while keeping the one of his mom in his hand. Wordlessly he placed the picture of his mom on her own page in his album.

Jimmy couldn't help but wonder why she had to start caring now? When it was almost too lately? Where was she when he needed her the most?

He'd learned to stop crying a long time ago. He barely sobbed when his own father walked out on him and his mom at the age of ten. He didn't cry when a bully smashed his entire hand against a locker door. He didn't shed a tear when someone kicked him in the balls. So why should he cry over his mother's lack of attention? Or perhaps the sudden urge to lavish him with attention? He sighed heavily.

As he closed the book, Jimmy thought about his mother one last time and wondered what she was planning to do in Europe.

_Whatever you do, Mom, just don't marry another phony._

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note**: No, Jimmy Hopkins and Mr. Tommy Vercetti from GTA: Vice City are _not_ related—at least not family-wise. I just threw that in for good humor. 


End file.
